Alternate Ending
by al mcwhiggin 1999
Summary: A project I wrote for English. K for character death.


Paris: I'm killed! If you are merciful, open the tomb, and lay me beside Juliet.

[Paris dies]

Romeo: My wife is gone! [To Juliet] Beautiful, fair flawless, Juliet. I believe this is goodbye.

[He puts the potion to his lips. Juliet awakens.]

Juliet: Darling, wait!

[Romeo looks in the direction of the voice.]

Romeo:Juliet! You're alive! How can that be?

[Juliet tells Romeo about her parents forcing her to marry Paris, and her going to Friar Lawrence for the potion that was to make her appear dead, so she would be able to get out of marrying Paris, whom Romeo knew she hated. Romeo in turn, told her about the potion that the Apothecary gave him, to kill him, and be with her in heaven.]

Romeo: No need to worry about that dirty rat, Paris, love. I killed him in a sword fight.

Juliet: Just like Tybalt, whose death that I've forgiven you for, darling.

Romeo: Let us have a peaceful sleep, I am so tired.

[Romeo and Juliet sleep for two hours. Nurse, Friar Lawrence, and Peter enter.]

Friar Lawrence: What is Romeo doing here, why isn't Juliet awake, and how is Paris dead?

Nurse: Maybe they are asleep, and Romeo killed Paris. In my heart gentlemen, I feel these two are still alive.

Peter: Maybe your heart speaks true Nurse.

Nurse: What do you mean, boy?

Peter: I think I hear them softly breathing.

[Peter suddenly clears his throat and crows like a rooster, waking Romeo and Juliet

Friar Lawrence: Peter! Someone might hear you. [To Romeo and Juliet] You two! You need to come with us back to Mantua, until Romeo is pardoned by the royal Prince of Verona himself.

[Romeo, Juliet, the Nurse, and Peter exit]

[Mantua, Romeo, Juliet, the Nurse, and Peter]

Romeo; I guess we have to get a job for money, Peter.

Peter: What do you think our job should be? I think we cold be farmhands, that way we could get food and shelter, and don't have to worry about money.

Romeo: I like the idea. All in favor, say aye.

[The group unanimously say "aye" in favor.]

Nurse: Let's go find a farm, then.

[Romeo, Juliet, the Nurse, and Peter exit.]

The crypt that Juliet's body was laid to rest. Friar Lawrence, the Prince, Page two watchmen, and Balthazar enter.]

Montague; Oh God! There is no one in here, except the dead Paris.

Capulet: Someone must have taken my daughter's body and burned it.

[Lady Capulet falls into Capulet's arms, and cries.]

Friar Lawrence: If you all would calm yourselves, I will tell you the story.

[Friar Lawrence tells them about Juliet pretending to be dead by drinking a sleep potion he had created, and tells of her feelings, she had expressed to him. Then, he tells them about Romeo and Paris sword fighting, with Romeo being the victor.]

[The Prince gets angry.]

Prince: This an outrage, Friar! I want this vile Romeo's head!

[Friar John enters, over hearing the Prince's outburst. Friar John takes him in to his arms, trying to calm the Prince.]

Friar John: Calm down, Prince!

[Friar John massages the Prince's shoulders, and pats hhis back to calm him down.]

[Once the Prince is calmed, Friar Lawrence breaks into a lecture of God's forgiveness and His opportunity given to all, so the world can be saved. The Friar also talks about how God wants us to forgive those, no matter what the sin.]

[Friar John, the Page, and the Watchmen exit, while Friar Lawrence, Montague, the Capulets, and the Prince exit.]

[Mantua, the Parkers' farmhouse, Romeo, Juliet, Nurse, and Peter enter.]

Romeo: Peter, this was a great idea.

Peter; I thought a farmhand job would work, because Nurse here has quite an experience with farms as a young girl.

Nurse: [Clasps Peter's shoulder] That's right sonny, boy! I also taught Juliet how to feed the animals, milk the cows, and collect eggs from the hens.

Juliet; None of it was too hard, The hard part was helping her dip the hens in the powder to get the mites out, and me holding the rooster still, so his spurs could be cut.

Nurse: You're a fast learner, and you were a big help to this old lady with the chores, my dear.

Peter: Our job was working in the garden, and shoeing the horses.

Romeo: Shoeing the horses was the hard part.

[In the distance Mrs. Parker's voice is heard calling them to dinner. The group exits to go eat dinner.]

[Mantua main street, Prince, Montague, Capulet, Lady Capulet, and Friar Lawrence enter.]

Capulet: Where do you think we should look first, Friar?

Friar Lawrence: We could just loo around, and the Good Lord will send us a sign.

Montague: That sounds logical.

[The groups looks around, then stays over at a livery stable for the night. The stable is close to the Parker farm. The group agrees to look at the farm in the morning.]

{Romeo walks close to the barn at night, finding a dead body, in ragged clothes and has a potion bottle in the hand. The body looks much like the Apothecary.]

Romeo: I'll have Peter take the Apothecary to the nearest crypt.

[The next morning, after Peter has taken the Apothecary to the crypt, Peter walks back to the farm, wondering ho he could have died. Peter walks over to Romeo.]

Peter: He's been laid to rest, sir.

[Romeo nods]

Peter: Does everyone else here know the man is dead?

[Romeo nods again]

Peter: I think he was the man I saw on our way to the farm, he was on his porch selling bottles of what looked like poison to me. Was he not an apothecary.

Romeo: You're correct; I saw him too Peter. Yes, he was an apothecary.

Peter: I think he might have killed himself with one of his poisons.

Romeo: He was pretty miserable when I saw him; he must have been depressed.

Peter: He is in a better place, and he is not depressed anymore.

[Romeo nods in agreement, as Peter squats about to milk a cow, Juliet runs up to the two men, with the Nurse walking behind as fast as her old legs could carry her, holding a prized red and white rooster in her arm. The rooster had been a gift from the Parkers to the Nurse and the others.]

Juliet; We have visitors! My parents, Montague, the Prince, and Friar Lawrence are coming.

Peter; Let us stay calm.

[Montague, Capulet, Lady Capulet, Prince, and the Friar walk up. The Capulets embrace Juliet, and Montage embraces Romeo, while telling him about his mother. Romeo is seen crying, but knows she is in a better place, as is the Apothecary. Then there are big hugs all around.]

Prince: Romeo, yours and Juliet's family is at peace, and you are pardoned.

[Romeo, Juliet, Montague, the Capulets, Peter, Friar Lawrence, and the Nurse exit, while the Nurse is still carrying the family's new prized rooster.]


End file.
